


Oh Worm?

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Force-Feeding, M/M, No Smut, Vomiting, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wataru finds a way to inspire Tomoya to improve himself.





	Oh Worm?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday Tomoya! I don't know if you'd like eating bugs but probably not. I was inspired after I saw an assortment of images of force-feeding bugs.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The school day at Yumenosaki had ended and Tomoya decided to go to his drama club. It was either that, or going home alone to study. Even seeing the Masked Pervert would make a more enjoyable evening than mindless reading.

Before he could reach the club room, however, Wataru Hibiki revealed himself from behind a door and pinned Tomoya against the wall.

“Waah..! You scared me Hibiki senpai...” He shied away. “Is Hokuto senpai also coming to the club today..?”

The long haired 18 year old smirked. “I am disdained to inform you, Tomoya kun, that I shooed him away and told him not to attend. I have something planned for us today, an inspiring exercise..”

Tomoya sighed. He had been looking forward to seeing his upperclassman that he respected much more than the 3rd year in front of him, but at this point he had to go to the club. Though the mention of an “inspiring exercise” worried him beyond words, if he even attempted to retreat, he would be chased down.

Together they walked the distance from the hallway to the club room, Wataru grasping the 1st year’s arm tightly the while. When they entered, Wataru locked the door.

“Uh hey.. What’s that for?” He doubtfully inquired. He didn’t receive an answer any more than a giggle from across the room, as the other boy went to retrieve something from the Drama club storage. 

Not knowing what he was planning made Tomoya uneasy, and he went to sit down on one of the chairs in the room to gain some mental leverage. His eyes darted around the room while he let the fear pile up inside him, seeing his senpai approach with a bundle of rope, chopsticks, and a sealed box.

Before he had a chance to collect his thoughts, Wataru placed a hand against his neck and spoke into his ear. “I already know this is weird and sudden, but you too feel that I need to push you harder, don’t you? The clarity and punctuation of your lines in performances could be improved, and I have concocted the most impeccable magic trick to train you,”

Despite his fear, Tomoya was always determined to improve himself, and took intrigue in the words of his senpai. The hope in his eyes burned, but slowly wavered and faltered as his body was wrapped and bound to the chair in rope in mere minutes.The knots were tight and a bit painful, but that soon became the least of his worries as Wataru brought forth the box. 

He opened it slowly, and Tomoya could hear something inside of it. He watched as Wataru brought a stool up beside him to rest the box on, as he dipped the chopsticks inside. Anticipation welled up inside of him, watching the box and it’s questionable contents, when Wataru pulled out a worm. 

Tomoya’s eyes widened. He suppressed the urge to cry out as he heard his senpai’s voice. 

“From your reaction I can tell that this will be quite fun.. Though I bet you’re wondering how this will help you… Please recite the lines you learned from our club’s last performance while you deal with insects wriggling about your mouth.”

As expected, he began shaking his head. “I knew I couldn’t trust you!” He gritted his teeth as wataru brought the worm closer to his face. It was alive and squirming between the two sticks. He really did not want that thing in his mouth, but it was clear he didn’t have any options.

“Please, leave the insults for another time. Start reciting,”

Tomoya trembled as he recalled the lines in his head from the performance. He reluctantly opened his mouth to speak out the words. His voice was quivering and his body was shaking. Soon enough, Wataru shoved the worm inside of his mouth.

He could feel the bumps of it against his tongue, but forced himself to keep reciting. As he spoke, the worm was severed by his teeth with a squish. It’s body and blood remained in his mouth. The taste was sickening.

Between lines he swallowed the chunks and almost gagged as a beetle was forced past his lips. The texture was smooth, but it was tough and wouldn’t be crushed by the movements of his jaw as he talked. He forced himself through his internal script, trying hard to ignore the scuttle of it’s struggling legs against the muscle. 

It was too much when Wataru took a handful of the insects, and used his other hand the force open Tomoya’s jaw in order to push the live critters inside. A mix of spiders, ants, beetles, and more. When everything was inside, Wataru forced his jaw shut with both hands and listened to his droned out screaming. 

Tomoya was crying, looking up at him with a pale face, wide eyes, and runny nose. With his jaw forced shut, he couldn’t even attempt to chew the beasts in his mouth. They roamed and explored every corner of his mouth, crawling down into his throat making him gag further.

Wataru stood proudly in front of his underclassman. One that profusely respected him and looked up to him despite the frequent mistreatment. His eyes now were not full of respect, but latent terror. He kissed Tomoya’s cheek and let go of his jaw, only to watch him vomit live bugs onto his lap with a wretch. Coughing and spitting a mix of ants and pink acid from his voided stomach. Some of the insects still slithered with life on his stained school clothes.

He struggled to catch his breath, failing to hold back his coughs as he twitched in the chair. His body was left without energy, and being watched while his senpai while nothing more was happening was extremely unsettling, so he let tears obscure his eyes. Salty tears trailing down his cheeks as he sobbed at how powerless he was, quaking in his restraints.

“I hope you were impressed by my trick, Tomoya kun. I hope that it will inspire you to improve yourself by leaps and bounds,”


End file.
